


I'll Never Be Just Like Them

by YokubouNoRain



Series: Fictober 2020 [16]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Aunque no esté basado en nada canónicamente histórico vale la etiqueta, Emperor Fushimi Niki, Emperor Fushimi Saruhiko, Emperor's Advisor Munakata Reisi, Emperor's Consort Fushimi Kisa, Is Totsuka Tatara a Little Shit?, M/M, Prince Fushimi Saruhiko, Prince to Emperor Fushimi Saruhiko, Prophetic Dreams, Tags Contain Spoilers, Totsuka Tatara Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/YokubouNoRain
Summary: Tatara tiene sueños que luego se corresponden con la realidad. Él termina teniendo un lugar en el palacio imperial cuando dice los buenos, pero, ¿qué sucedería si dijera también las pesadillas?Es años después que Izumo planta la semilla de la duda en su mente, y el siguiente sueño que tiene es tan descabellado que deberá ocultarlo por el momento y hasta tener la certeza de que, efectivamente, va a suceder.Día 16 delFictober 2020.Consigna:Reencarnación.Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,BloggeryLivejournal.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios o en las redes sociales que pueden encontrar en las notas finales ya que fueron publicados sin mi consentimiento.
Relationships: Fushimi Kisa & Totsuka Tatara, Kusanagi Izumo/Totsuka Tatara
Series: Fictober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952590
Kudos: 1





	I'll Never Be Just Like Them

**Author's Note:**

> El título que le da nombre a este oneshot es un verso de la canción de XYLØ, [“Afterlife”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BR74ZadqjNA).
> 
> La diferencia de edad real entre Tatara y Saru es de tres años. Sin embargo, para esta historia, ellos se llevan ocho.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de GoRA. 
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes y el universo donde se desarrollan sus vivencias no me pertenecen.
> 
> En cambio, la historia, sí.
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura.

Tatara era una persona que pese a haber tenido una vida poco feliz desde el día que nació, siempre daba lo mejor de sí para encontrarle el lado positivo a las cosas. Había comenzado a pensar de esa manera a sus jóvenes tres años cuando sus padres lo dejaron abandonado con una caravana de nómadas que les dieron unas pocas monedas a cambio.

—Todo estará bien —les había dicho—. De alguna manera, todo estará bien.

El grupo de gente con el que convivió se valía de sus artesanías y habilidades artísticas para subsistir en cada pueblo o ciudad que llegaban. Aunque les habían asegurado que Tatara tenía el poder de la clarividencia, aunque en la práctica, su manifestación ocurría por medio de sueños y muchas veces estos sólo mostraban extractos que Tatara se encargaba de interpretar. También tenía una habilidad empática que lo ayudaba a relacionarse con el medio que lo rodeaba. Si hubiera sentido que las personas de la caravana eran hostiles, no se hubiera quedado ahí. Habría escapado de alguna manera. Sin embargo, cierto día, la manifestación de un sueño lo despertó con una sonrisa en el rostro y sintió su pecho llenándose de un sentimiento cálido. Mientras agarraba su ropa a la altura del corazón que latía de forma incontrolable, Tatara comprendió que había encontrado un hogar. Esa misma mañana, acompañó a los adolescentes que siempre revoloteaban por los alrededores de la caravana y sus ojos café parecían buscar algo. Cuando la carreta de colores azules y violetas que vio en su sueño, corrió hacia ella y, aunque terminó cayendo de rodillas al suelo, una mano femenina apareció para ayudarlo.

—¿Te encuentras bien, pequeño?

Tatara levantó la cabeza y sus labios se movieron rápidamente. Tenía que decirle lo que había soñado sin importar qué porque tenía en frente a la protagonista del mismo.

—Usted… ¡Usted va a ser mamá! —la mujer se sorprendió sobremanera al oír aquellas palabras—. ¡Será un niño muy fuerte!

—¿Qué sucede aquí?

Detrás de la mujer, un hombre que descendió de la carreta los interrumpió.

—Este pequeño dice que finalmente seremos padres, querido.

El aludido miró al pequeño con una expresión de escepticismo y apresuró a su esposa a regresar al vehículo. La mujer se despidió afectuosamente de Tatara y siguió a su esposo. Sin embargo, que alguien le dijera lo que había esperado oír por un largo tiempo le dio la esperanza que su esposo parecía haber perdido. Temía por su frágil salud, pero cargar con el fruto del amor que se tenían sería superior a cualquier dolor o pesar que tuviera que atravesar.

—Todo estará bien. De alguna manera, todo estará bien.

El pequeño repitió aquellas palabras con una sonrisa, porque sabía que ocurriría después. Sabía que en las periferias del pueblo siguiente la mujer empezaría a sentirse mal y que su visita al doctor los haría regresar. Por eso lo dijo. Y fue así como ocurrió. Un hombre vestido de azul llegó a buscarlo y aunque quienes habían estado cuidándolo hasta el momento se rehusaron a recibir un pago por el niño, la cantidad de monedas que le fueron otorgadas fue una suma que Tatara jamás había visto en su corta vida.

* * *

Las palabras del pequeño no fueron una mentira. Mientras el embarazo de la emperatriz continuaba sin muchos problemas, su salud era un asunto de cuidado. La tarde encontró a la mujer acariciando su vientre y a Tatara oyendo los movimientos del bebé dentro de su cuerpo. Él aseguraba que podía sentir lo feliz que era el hijo del emperador.

—¿Así que es un niño? —le preguntó la mujer a lo que Tatara asintió efusivamente—. ¿Puedo preguntarte por su nombre?

—El emperador lo nombrará.

—Tienes razón —de repente el rostro de la mujer tuvo un deje de tristeza que Tatara no supo cómo quitarle—. Sólo poder ver el rostro de mi hijo estará bien, ¿no?

El pequeño sonrió y se dispuso a oír nuevamente la voz del pequeño emperador dentro del cuerpo de su madre. A la distancia, un par de ojos amatistas lo observaban con desconfianza.

* * *

La emperatriz había intuido que su salud no le permitiría pasar mucho tiempo con su hijo. En el instante en que ella lo tuvo en sus brazos, el emperador entró a la habitación. Su consejero y su pequeño los observaban desde afuera. Tatara había estado presente en el parto, sostuvo la mano de la mujer con fuerza mientras trataba de calmar su dolor. Las últimas palabras dirigidas a su hijo y a su esposo llegaron como un susurro a los oídos de Tatara.

—Hiko —dijo ella débilmente antes de entregar al niño a su padre y cerrar sus ojos mientras dejaba escapar su último aliento de vida.

El consejero imperial vio la espalda del emperador temblando. Sin esperar ningún tipo de autorización, entró a la habitación y las mujeres que asistieron el parto los dejaron a solas.

—Mi señor. ¿Con qué nombre será conocido el príncipe?

—Saruhiko —la voz del emperador generó un eco horrible en la habitación. Tatara se dio cuenta en ese momento que la desaparición física de la emperatriz se llevó también una parte del emperador, y que sería imposible de recuperar—. Es como un mono, ¿no lo crees, Tatara-kun?

El aludido hizo una mueca que podría interpretarse como una sonrisa pero la incomodidad que sentía, realmente lo asustaba. Su mirada se cruzó con la del hijo del consejero, sabía que se llamaba Reisi pero nunca había intercambiado palabras con él. Debido a su profesión futura, su educación era por demás estricta y si no estaba estudiando, estaba al lado de su padre, viéndolo desempeñar su papel como consejero del emperador.

—Como usted diga, mi señor —el hombre volvió sobre sus pasos y notó la dirección en que su hijo observaba. Reisi volvió su atención a él al sentir una mano sobre su cabeza—. Está bien, hijo, sigue ese instinto. Cuando se trate de proteger al emperador, debes entregarlo todo.

* * *

La palabra “confianza” era una que Tatara notaba apenas miraba a una persona. Sin embargo, sentía que con Reisi no podía llevarse, y llegó un momento en que simplemente se acostumbró a sentir su mirada inquisidora cada vez que hacía algo. Era el cumpleaños número cinco del pequeño príncipe y aunque su padre no estuviera en el palacio, el resto de los integrantes lo se dispusieron a organizarlo de todos modos. Tatara fue el encargado del cuidado del niño hasta que todo estuviera listo. Él estaba con el príncipe haciendo equilibrio sobre el borde del pasillo que rodeaba el palacio. Escuchaba una canción infantil a sus espaldas que lo hacía sonreír, y a la cual se sumó cuando pudo seguirle el ritmo. De repente escuchó un estruendo y se giró hacia el jardín para ver a Saruhiko en el suelo. No había caído desde una altura considerable, pero de todos modos lo vio agarrándose la pierna. Un par de lágrimas se habían formado sobre sus ojos, y una de ellas alcanzó su mentón mientras todo su rostro se deformaba en una expresión de dolor.

—Totsuka-san…

Oyó su vocecita llamándolo, pero no podía moverse. Ahí en el suelo se lo veía tan vulnerable. Aunque fuera el sucesor al trono siempre había tratado a todos por igual, incluso a él, a un don nadie, a un arrimado que su madre había llevado al palacio y que, cuando ella murió, quedó a cargo de un bebé, aún cuando todavía era demasiado joven para hacerse cargo de uno. Pero, eso era lo que debía hacer. También lo había soñado. Y Saruhiko no era una mala persona. Había sentido eso apenas sus ojos se encontraron y su pequeña manito se aferró a dos de sus dedos. No era una mala persona. Entonces, ¿qué era lo que le molestaba de él? Era distinto a la sensación de incomodidad que le despertaba el emperador. Cada vez que Niki entraba a una habitación era como si la vida se hubiera escapado de ella y Tatara tenía la necesidad de salir huyendo de ahí, pero no era así con Saruhiko. De repente, reparó en la presencia de Reisi a un extremo del pasillo. Su rostro se transformó y levantó la voz para llamar su atención

—Llama a los médicos. El príncipe se encuentra herido.

Saruhiko recibió un pequeño vendaje sobre una de sus piernas. No fue nada grave pero el golpe lo había asustado. La fiesta se trasladó a su habitación y Tatara estuvo siempre a su lado, Reisi estaba sentado justo al otro extremo.

—Lo siento mucho —musitó cuando sólo quedaron en la habitación los tres pequeños—. Fue por mi culpa que haya terminado así.

La pequeña mano de Saruhiko acariciando sus cabellos llamó su atención y le hizo levantar la mirada.

—Fue divertido, Totsuka-san. Fue mi culpa haberme tropezado.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación que le despertaba el pequeño príncipe, y a la cual Totsuka no le encontraba explicación.

* * *

Cuando el emperador falleció, la posición de Tatara en el palacio cambió drásticamente. Pasó de ser la mariposa que revoloteaba por el palacio a ser una de las personas de confianza del actual emperador, al menos en apariencia. En algún momento del cual él no tenía conciencia, Reisi se había vuelto más cercano a Saruhiko y eso ocasionó que se formara la misma unidad que había mantenido el anterior emperador con su consejero. Algo de vida volvió a Tatara cuando Saruhiko le pidió que asistiera a su futura pareja, un muchacho de nombre Misaki que había conocido en un pueblo. Cuando algo no le gustaba, lo expresaba, aunque tuviera que hacerle frente al mismísimo emperador, y las expresiones que ocasionaba en Saruhiko divertían a Tatara. Cuando se dio cuenta, si bien seguía recibiendo órdenes directas del emperador, Tatara se volvió más cercano a Misaki conforme se alejaba de Saruhiko. Muchas veces, ni siquiera tenía la necesidad de ser llamado por el emperador porque sabía lo que ocurriría. Así fue cómo un día llegó al salón principal. Él se sorprendió al verlo entrar por las puertas.

—¿Estaba por mandarme a llamar, mi señor?

El aludido aflojó su expresión y se rascó los cabellos mientras chasqueaba la lengua.

—Deja de hacer eso, por favor. Me da escalofríos.

—Lo siento mucho.

—Recibí el reporte de Reisi. Está regresando del oeste con unos sobrevivientes.

—¿Quiere que les eche un ojo?

—Por favor.

—Como usted ordene, mi señor —la exagerada reverencia con la que se despidió hizo al emperador chasquear la lengua por segunda vez. El gesto ocasionó la sonrisa en Tatara quien como si estuviera revoloteando, salió hacia las puertas del palacio imperial que parecieron abrirse ante él. De niño, siempre se había sentido pequeño ante las imponentes puertas pintadas de un profundo color azul. Sin tiempo qué perder, buscó a Reisi con la vista hasta encontrarlo caminando hacia él.

—Trátalos bien —le dijo—. Son mis invitados.

—Como usted ordene —Tatara imitó la misma reverencia exagerada con la que se había despedido del emperador. Reisi, sin embargo, parecía estar acostumbrado—. Bienvenidos al palacio imperial.

Aunque los había saludado con una sonrisa sincera, no podía dejar de lado el pedido que le había hecho el emperador. Sin embargo, Tatara tenía que reconocer que desde hace ya un mes que estaba deseando que ese encuentro se diera. Sus palabras fueron alcanzadas por la niña que acompañaba al par de hombres que habían llegado junto con Reisi, y en el instante en que sus miradas se encontraron comprendió que él no era el único que tenía un inusual poder de clarividencia.

* * *

El golpe que sus nudillos dieron sobre la madera de la puerta le hicieron doler un poco, pero su rostro se iluminó al recibir una orden al otro lado de la misma.

—Permiso —canturreó Tatara mientras entraba a la habitación y cerraba la puerta detrás suyo—. Vengo a molestar a Kusanagi-san.

Izumo era el nombre de uno de los tres sobrevivientes que Reisi había rescatado, y de eso habían pasado ya tres meses. Por algún motivo, la integración de Tatara al grupo fue casi natural, como si el destino así lo hubiera querido.

—Siempre vienes a molestarme, Totsuka —se burló el hombre que, sentado sobre su cama, estaba leyendo un libro.

—Encima que vengo con regalos —Tatara infló las mejillas fingiendo tristeza.

—¿Qué tienes ahí?

—Verás —le dijo mientras se sentaba de un salto sobre la cama—, como no hay mucho qué hacer por aquí, tengo mucho tiempo libre.

—No dirías eso si salieras de aquí.

—No soy bueno luchando.

—Ni siquiera voy a hacer el intento de poner eso en duda.

—¡Como decía! Tengo mucho tiempo libre, así que trato de hacer varias cosas para no aburrirme. Una de ellas fue especializarme en bebidas.

—¿Especialización en bebidas?

—La llegada de Yukari-san no sólo ha mejorado nuestra medicina, también nuestra comida, y, pensé si podía hacer lo mismo también con las bebidas. Toma esto —con una habilidad que Izumo desconocía, Tatara mezcló tres de las botellas que había traído en una bandeja en distintas medidas en un vaso que le extendió a Izumo, quien olió primero el contenido con los ojos cerrados. Le dio una probada y dejó que el líquido recorriera su boca hasta que lo tragó—. ¿Y? Compáralo con este que está puro.

Tatara le extendió otro vaso que contenía apenas un poco del contenido de una de las botellas que hizo a Izumo cerrar los ojos con fuerza y poner una expresión agria.

—Es asqueroso.

—¡¿Lo ves?! En cambio, si lo mezclas un poco con estos dos, el sabor de exquisito.

—Es dulce. Me gustaría saber más sobre esto. ¿Podrías enseñarme?

Tatara no pudo evitar sonreír ante el pedido.

—Por supuesto.

Ya era de madrugada y la brisa que entraba por las ventanas había apagado las llamas de la mayoría de las velas, pero para verter el contenido prácticamente nulo de las botellas que yacían vacías en el suelo, no necesitaban mucha más iluminación. Izumo estaba sentado en el suelo y la cabeza de Tatara estaba sobre su regazo, se sentía un poco somnoliento, pero todavía podía mantenerse despierto. En algún momento, él comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos y a Tatara no parecía molestarle mucho la muestra de afecto.

—Totsuka… ¿Tú confías en Fushimi? —la pregunta pareció haber tomado por sorpresa al aludido ya que abrió los ojos de pronto, sorprendido—. No me malinterpretes, por favor. Estoy agradecido que nos estén dando un techo, pero, yo ya he perdido demasiado por seguir órdenes ciegamente, ¿sabes?

Tatara se sentó con lentitud. Sintió que el alcohol le subía a la cabeza y el mareo lo hizo tambalear un poco. Dirigió su mirada a Izumo y le sonrió con dulzura.

—Todo estará bien —le dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro—. De alguna manera, todo estará bien.

—¿Y eso cómo responde a mi pregunta? —el aludido lanzó una risilla.

—Saru-kun es la única familia que me queda —Izumo sintió que las palabras de Tatara eran como puñales que se clavaron en su pecho. Tomó la mano que estaba sobre su rostro y la besó. Él respondió el gesto con una sonrisa—. Quedó un poco.

—¿Qué?

—De bebida —agregó Tatara sacudiendo el escaso contenido de la botella que quedaba en pie—. ¿Quieres que lo compartamos? —Izumo levantó los hombros. El hombre frente a él rodeó el pico con sus labios y puso la botella en sentido vertical, la lanzó al suelo sobre el cual hizo un sonido horrible y separó los labios de Izumo con sus dedos. El líquido cayó sobre sus mentones y se derramó sobre sus ropas, y de pronto, Izumo sintió el alcohol ardiendo dentro de su cuerpo—. Así sabe mejor, ¿no?

El cuerpo de Tatara terminó sobre el suelo y fue despojado de sus prendas mientras las manos de Izumo se apresuraban por dejarlo desnudo lo más rápido que fuera posible. Los besos que sentía sobre su piel lo hacían sonreír suavemente y emitir sonidos que nunca antes había oído.

—Pareces un gato…

—Yo diría más bien que soy como una mariposa que revolotea por ahí. Pero, tú, Kusanagi-san, tú finalmente me has atrapado.

—Siento que ha sido al revés —la mano que acariciaba los cabellos de Tatara de pronto apretó el agarre y él no pudo evitar gemir—. Siento que has estado manipulando la situación para que esto ocurriera.

—Oh. Lo siento, pero mis poderes sólo son proféticos.

—¿Qué has visto entonces?

Tatara le respondió con una pícara sonrisa.

—Cuando llegue la mañana, te lo diré. Por el momento, puedes seguir. Sírvete lo que quieras.

Izumo sentía que el sabor de la piel de Tatara calmaba la sensación de calor que lo quemaba por dentro. No creía posible que se hubiera dado cuenta de los sentimientos que su sonrisa había generado en él desde la primera vez que se vieron. Tenía la sensación de que, a diferencia suya, no era la primera vez que Tatara tenía esa clase de encuentros amorosos. Sus movimientos eran sensuales y aunque pareciera que estuviera sufriendo, sus gemidos expresaban todo lo contrario. Su cabeza se ladeó hacia un costado cuando sintió la palma de Izumo sobre una de sus mejillas. Una muestra de afecto que contrastaba con el ardor que sentía en ese momento y que, por el contrario, le generaba tantas sensaciones que parecían explotar dentro de su pecho. Mordiendo y lamiendo luego las heridas sobre sus hombros, lo alzó para lanzarlo sobre la cama y ser él quien lo embistiera. Las rodillas de Tatara golpeaban el suelo con cada embestida que recibía pero nunca le dijo que se detuviera o que le estuviera doliendo. Quería sentir el cuerpo de Izumo cada vez más dentro del suyo. No le importaría siquiera si terminaba fundiéndose con él en ese preciso instante.

—¿Y bien? Ya es de mañana. ¿Vas a decirme qué fue lo que viste?

Ambos estaban acostados sobre las ropas desparramadas que estaban en el suelo. El oído de Tatara estaba apoyado sobre el pecho de Izumo, y él, acariciaba sus cabellos con ternura.

—Te vi a ti. A mí. A los dos. Amándonos. Justo como lo estamos haciendo ahora.

—Dices que no lo tienes, pero quizás sí tengas el poder para manipular a los demás —el aludido levantó la cabeza para mirarlo—. Es probable que no te hayas dado cuenta aún.

—No es así. No niego que esté aquí gracias a mis poderes, pero no porque haya manipulado a alguien con ellos.

—No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Dijiste que el anterior emperador sólo te tuvo por los alrededores porque predijiste que la emperatriz le daría un descendiente, y que después de que él murió, Fushimi fue muy creyente de tus sueños premonitorios y de tus poderes empáticos. Y ahora, ¡mira dónde estás! ¡No sólo tienes la confianza del emperador, también tienes al emperador consorte comiendo de la palma de tu mano!

Tatara rió con intensidad, como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Hasta sintió que el estómago le dolía mientras poco a poco se detenía.

—Lo dices como si fuera un plan malévolo.

—Lamento que haya sonado así.

—Ha habido muchos sueños que no se los he contado a nadie. Más que sueños, son pesadillas. Yo sabía que la emperatriz no sobreviviría al parto, ella lo intuía, y sin embargo, optó por quedarse callada. Saru-kun no había nacido que yo ya lo veía corriendo por los jardines, pero sin su madre. Eso no pude contárselo al emperador.

—¿Lo ves? Eso es manipulación, Totsuka.

Las palabras de Izumo hicieron que la seguridad que tenía en sí mismo, flaqueara. Sintió que tenía ganas de llorar.

—¿Cómo puedo decirle a alguien algo tan terrible, Kusanagi-san? ¿Tú lo harías?

—Tampoco creo que tus palabras hubieran cambiado el destino del mundo. Aunque le hubieras dicho al emperador que su hijo ocasionaría la muerte de su esposa, lo más probable es que no hubiera creído ni una sola palabra. No habría cambiado la confianza que él tenía en ti o que Fushimi tiene en ti ahora. Lo malo también es parte de tu poder, sentir que una persona no es buena, también es parte de tu poder y se lo comunicas al emperador, ¿o me equivoco?

—No…

—Debes amigarte también con esa parte tuya. Esa parte tuya es como las orugas y las mariposas: las vemos tan hermosas cuando vuelan, pero a las orugas las matamos porque dañan las plantas. Se olvidan que de esas orugas terminan naciendo las mariposas más bellas.

—A veces dices cosas tan extrañas, Kusanagi-san…

—¿Tienes sueño? —le preguntó Izumo al notar que luchaba por mantenerse con los ojos abiertos.

—Un poco.

—Vamos a dormir a la cama.

—No, quedémonos aquí. Por favor.

Sin responderle, el aludido agarró el largo atuendo estampado que había estado cubriendo la espalda de Tatara para cubrir sus cuerpos. Besó sus cabellos con ternura y ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

* * *

Hacía calor. Era ardiente. Podía sentirlo a su alrededor, brotando de lo profundo de su cuerpo, pero no quemaba, no le dolía. El fuego rodeó su brazo hasta formar una hermosa mariposa que se desprendió de ella y voló hacia el cielo, encontrándose con una inmensa ave que también ardía con un color rojo vibrante. Cuando bajó la mirada vio a su lado a Izumo, a Anna, a Mikoto y a varias personas más.

Se despertó sobresaltado y se sentó. La cabeza le dio vueltas unos instantes hasta ver a Anna a su lado que estaba a punto de llamar su atención.

—Anna…

—¿Lo viste, Tatara?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Rojo. Un rojo bonito.

Lo bueno y lo malo. La oruga y la mariposa. Todo. Tatara debía decirlo todo. Así pensaba Izumo. Pero, decirle al emperador que su imperio pendía de los hilos de un titiritero, por el momento, no estaba en sus planes. Prefería mantener su sueño en la memoria y reconocer cada detalle a medida que sucediera. En el peor de los casos, lo distorsionaría para que encajara con la realidad y recién ahí abriría la boca. Ahora, no. Cuando no lo comprendía, no. Ahora no se trataba solo de salvar su cuello, había un grupo de personas que también estaban en riesgo si lo hacía. Una sonrisa cínica se formó en su rostro. ¿Qué sucedería si Mikoto, que sabía estaba en muy buenos términos con el consejero del emperador, terminaba siendo un traidor? Se preguntaba qué expresión pondría Reisi si las cosas resultaran de esa manera. Pero, Izumo, Anna, el resto de las otras personas que ni siquiera conocía, no se merecían ese título. No cuando ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que había soñado.

—¿Sólo viste eso? —Anna le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza—. Era muy bonito ese rojo.

La pequeña se sentó a su lado.

—Me pregunto cuándo podremos verlo.

—Cuando sea el momento indicado, lo haremos. Pero, mientras tanto, que sea un secreto entre ambos, ¿sí?

Tatara se llevó el dedo índice a sus labios y le guiñó un ojo a la niña. Anna le sonrió tímidamente, se puso de pie y tras corroborar lo que había soñado, salió corriendo de la habitación.

—¿Qué es ese ruido?

Izumo estiró sus brazos y le habló con una voz somnolienta. Tatara acarició sus cabellos y se agachó para besarlo en los labios.

—No fue nada. Alguien pasó corriendo por el pasillo.

—Ya veo.

Tatara se dejó abrazar y sintió que Izumo volvía a quedarse dormido. Quizás sus palabras no habían sido tan descabelladas, pero, la realidad era que Tatara no tenía explicación para lo que había soñado. No era como si le estuviera ocultando información crucial al emperador, sólo esperaría hasta que pudiera encontrarle una explicación lógica. Después de todo, ¿quién creería en un ave hecha de un fuego que no quemaba?

—Todo estará bien —dijo en un susurro—. De alguna manera, todo estará bien.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :)
> 
> * * *
> 
> No iba a ser así de largo, pero me puse a escribir y salió esto jajajaja. La idea era agregar un poco del pasado de Izumo, pero iba a quedar muy similar a la historia entre [Mikoto y Reisi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748799) así que, eso mejor lo dejo para el _longfic_ :P y también, porque aguante la versatilidad xD iba a hacer que Izumo fuera bottom, pero también lo voy a dejar para el _longfic_ >:D


End file.
